


透明雨伞

by shirleymoli



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleymoli/pseuds/shirleymoli
Summary: 偏离现实，有破自行车，烂尾预警。请随便看看，切勿上升选手本人。（文名来源是SHINee的一首歌，中文译名透明雨伞，英文歌名则是Don't let me go）





	透明雨伞

**Author's Note:**

> 偏离现实，有破自行车，烂尾预警。  
> 请随便看看，切勿上升选手本人。  
> （文名来源是SHINee的一首歌，中文译名透明雨伞，英文歌名则是Don't let me go）

李汭燦第一次见到李相赫的时候，是首尔的夏天。那天下着很大的雨，雨水滴落地面的声音敲击耳膜，空气里是绿植混合水汽的味道。李相赫撑着一把便利店随处可见的三千块的透明雨伞，拎着个看上去有些瘪的行李包走进院子。

“你是新来的房客吗？”李汭燦怯怯地问，声音有些小，夹杂在雨声中朦胧而又模糊。

李相赫抬起低垂的伞，看站在玄关赤着脚的李汭燦。他没有回答，而是反问道：“你是房东的儿子，还是合租的租客？”

李汭燦大了点声音：“我是房东的儿子。没有别的租客，租客就你一个。”

李相赫在屋檐下收了伞，伞面上的雨水顺着伞脊下滑，在伞尖汇成一条细细的水流。他把伞丢进门边的伞桶，又拍了拍包上残留的雨水，在玄关脱了鞋走进室内。

李汭燦蹬蹬蹬跑进卫生间里，从里面拿了块鹅黄色毛巾又蹬蹬蹬跑出来，他把毛巾递给李相赫：“你拿着擦擦吧，我妈去市场了，麻烦你先坐在客厅稍微等一会儿。”

李相赫应了一声又道了声谢谢，然后从李汭燦手里接过毛巾。他没有用毛巾擦去身上的潮湿，而是把毛巾妥帖地折好，拿在手里。

李相赫是一个即将成年的alpha，在和房屋出租中介签约的时候，中介跟他说，这家家长常年不在家，家里有个还没分化的小儿子。

李相赫有些不解，这家的家长似乎一点也不担心自己alpha的性别。如果在租期间，这家小儿子分化成alpha，两个年轻alpha同居，冲突必不可少；又或者这家的小儿子分化成omega，招一个alpha租客，危险，实在危险。而分化成平和无争的beta的几率只有三分之一。

不过，李相赫倒没什么所谓。

今年春天，李相赫刚刚成为麻浦高等学校的高一生，每天往返于江西区和麻浦区，公车颠簸让他苦不堪言。而李汭燦家的院子位于首尔麻浦区，隔一条街就是麻浦男高，最重要的是房租非常低廉。

等李汭燦的妈妈回到家已是傍晚时分。

李相赫的房间被安排在李汭燦的隔壁，听李汭燦妈妈说，这原来是alpha大儿子的房间，大儿子出国留学，自己和丈夫又因经商常年不在家，留小儿子一个人在家，着实有些孤单，才萌生出租房间给alpha中学男生的想法，因此也就象征性地收些房租。过些天，自己又要和丈夫远行很长一段时间，冒昧想拜托租客帮忙照看一下小儿子。

倒是给自己捡了便宜，小孩儿看上去挺乖的，也不难照看，李相赫想。于是，他点点头，应下了照看的差事。

年轻男孩儿之间熟悉起来是很快的，尤其李相赫还是英雄联盟王者。

暑假刚开始的时候，李汭燦跟着自家哥哥隔着时差学会了打英雄联盟，哥哥AD，李汭燦辅助。但却始终无法上分，卡在白银分段已经足足一个月。

又是排位七连败，李汭燦悄悄跑到李相赫房间，在门口敲了敲门，他问李相赫：“相赫哥，你是怎么上分的呀？”

李汭燦声音里还有些奶气，尾音微微上扬，像夏天的冰镇芒果西米露又甜又黏，勾得李相赫有些心痒。

李相赫倒没说什么小号带你上分的大话，只是对李汭燦建议：“试试别的位置吧。”

回到房间，李汭燦就跳了哥哥的双排车，试着转了打野，连麦语音里哥哥说：“汭燦啊，你有了别的哥哥，就不要亲哥哥了？”

李汭燦有些窘迫，像只被猎人发现足迹的小狐狸，但他还是反驳道：“才不是，明明是因为哥哥太菜了。”

慕强是动物的天性，在当下这个ABO社会尤甚。一个做什么都很好的alpha很自然地被崇拜，不分第二性别地被崇拜。

在这个汗津津的酷暑长假里，李汭燦又试了上路、中路各个位置，胜率都还不错，不过他还是最喜欢中路。

没有其他什么繁复的原因，仅仅是因为李汭燦崇拜李相赫，崇拜这个做什么都很好的哥哥，而李相赫的首选是中路。

秋季开学后，李汭燦负担起独自购买食材的任务。

中学比高中上学晚，下学又早许多。每天李汭燦四点半下学后，一般先去市场买些蔬菜和生猪肉，在李相赫回家前洗干净食材，等李相赫到家后做饭。

与其说是做饭，更不如说是应付饥饿的肠胃。

李相赫并不精通料理，他唯一会做的是泡菜汤，说不上拿手，甚至时常把香油当成食用油使用，连切蔬菜也不太控制得好量。

但李汭燦总是把李相赫煮的饭菜吃干净，然后抬起头目光璀璀地看着李相赫，满足地说“好吃”。这样的李汭燦让李相赫心软，说不出“我们今天点外卖吧”的话。

同居生活过了将近半年，期间李汭燦的父母回来过两次，不过在家停留的时间还是很短。李汭燦习惯了家人的来来去去，只是面对妈妈的疑问李汭燦有些不知所措。

“汭燦呐，你现在有性别分化的迹象吗？有没有感觉体温突然升高？”

李汭燦声音闷闷的：“好像还是没有。”

第二性别分化多在十三四岁刚进入青春期的时候，现在李汭燦已经十四岁过半，明年春天就要赢来十五岁生日了，但他仍然没有分化迹象。

李汭燦妈妈摸了摸他的微微卷曲的额发：“如果分化了，汭燦你一定要记得打急救站电话，刚分化不要出门去药店买抑制剂，发情期出门不安全。如果分化成beta就还好一些，但如果是alpha或者omega的话就千万不要出门喔。”

李汭燦内心有些抵触性别分化，第二性别像是自然通过生理界定了他未来的人生轨迹。在他的认知里，alpha无论是否自愿都被社会赋予了功成名就的厚望，omega即便有抑制剂也仍然饱受发情热折磨，甚至在精神不受控的情况下怀孕生儿育女，而beta即使能力出众也总被认定为平庸者。

他也同样抵触只有alpha和omega组建的家庭才能被普世所祝福的社会理念，抵触其他第二性别间的相爱大多不被主流社会所认可的社会理念。那如若自己分化成了alpha或者beta，那是不是就意味着不能被自己喜欢的alpha接受？

所以，他实在不明白，为什么身边每个同学都翘首期盼分化，更不能够理解为什么迟迟不分化是一件值得担忧的事。

可无论李汭燦内心有多抵触，第二性别分化这把悬在他身上的刀终于在这个冬天落下了。

第一次发情热是循序渐进的。

首尔落了雪，簌簌地落下，在地面上积起薄薄一层。

从市场出来，李汭燦觉得自己有些不对劲，这么冷的天气他却没有感觉到丝毫寒意。

他想起妈妈的话，可能是性别分化的前兆。

体温正在慢慢升高，李汭燦渐渐燥热起来，他扯开自己的围巾，拎着装着大葱的塑料袋疾步往自家院子走去。

李汭燦拿钥匙开了门，把书包和食材袋子扔在玄关。他走到客厅坐到餐桌前，想从冷水壶里倒杯凉水镇静一下。可他整个人灼热而又滚烫，从大脑神经直到尾椎骨都在发软，尾椎骨那个地方正湿热得不像话。

自己好像分化成了一个omega？

李汭燦顾不上崩溃，他只觉得有些害怕，已经到了麻浦高等学校放学的时间，李相赫马上就要回来了，一个alpha对刚分化陷入初次发情热的omega有着巨大的诱惑力，残留的理智告诉他，他必须快点回到自己房间隔离自己和李相赫，再给急救站打电话。

李汭燦大口喘着气，他的手指用力抓着餐桌桌角，撑着桌角和椅背堪堪站立了起来，他用力抓着客厅的沙发背还有陈列柜边缘，慢慢挪动着自己。他闻到了自己的味道，青涩的，微甜的，甚至带着暖意的葡萄的味道。

外面响起“咔哒”声，院门被打开了。

李相赫回来了，李汭燦有些急躁，但他双腿发软，那个隐秘的地方正不可控制地流出粘稠的液体。汗液濡湿了衣裤，黏在他身上，像是一道阻却他回到房间的枷锁。他越来越热，脑子也越来越混沌，整个人不可控制地往下滑。

李相赫从玄关进来，看见跌倒在地的李汭燦，没多想，几步上前，一把扶住李汭燦，把李汭燦从地板上扯起来。就在此刻，李汭燦本能地环抱住李相赫的脖子，把脸埋进李相赫的颈窝。他说：“相赫哥，你好香喔。”

李相赫愣住了，空气里淡淡的果香钻入他的鼻腔，他突然意识到李汭燦分化了，而且分化成了omega。

李汭燦的呼吸很急促，他的气息拍打在李相赫裸露的颈部皮肤，让李相赫感到一阵阵燥热，他自己的杉木味和李汭燦身上的葡萄味交缠在一起，像是平静的树林里，突然迎来葡萄丰收的季节。血液在狂奔，信息素在狂欢，脑中有一个声音在高喊，“标记他，标记他。”

李相赫掐了把大腿，让自己保持清醒。他双手穿过李汭燦的腋下，用半拥抱的姿势，把李汭燦抱了起来。李相赫打算把李汭燦安置到卧室，然后再打电话给急救站，让急救站派义工过来纾解李汭燦的初次发情热。

还没走几步路，李相赫感受到一阵湿热。李汭燦伸出了他的舌头，正在舔舐李相赫的脖子。李汭燦的舌尖在李相赫后劲的腺体上打转，一圈，又一圈，他的牙齿轻轻咬扯磨蹭着李相赫的皮肤。

李相赫出了汗，omega的信息素正试图把alpha的信息素从抑制剂的控制中剥离出来。

李相赫咬紧了牙关，强忍着从神经末梢反馈到大脑的强烈快意，把李汭燦迅速抱进卧室。

他把李汭燦抱到床上，想出去打急救站电话，但李汭燦紧紧抱着李相赫的脖子不肯松手。

“汭燦，松开我，我去给你找义工。”

“不，我不要。”李汭燦声音有点委屈，带上了点哭意。

李相赫伏在李汭燦耳边说，“家里没有omega抑制剂。如果不要义工，那你也得松开我，我去药店给你买抑制剂。”

“哥，我要你。”李汭燦还是没有松手，他抽泣着说，“标记我。”

omega的请求让alpha几乎无法控制天性与本能，李相赫的信息素叫嚣着。

李相赫咬着牙：“汭燦，你还太小了，我不能标记你，能接受暂时标记吗？”

李汭燦没有回答，只是把环抱在李相赫脖颈的双手收紧，把李相赫拉扯得离自己更近。

李相赫小心地释放了些自己的信息素，用以安抚躁动不安的李汭燦，他把手探入李汭燦的T恤，把早已被汗液浸透的T恤拉扯到李汭燦的肩胛骨，接着他又把李汭燦身上的运动裤和内裤一一剥除，留下光裸的瓷白的肌肤。

李汭燦像母体中的婴儿似的，以蜷曲的姿态扭动着。他侧过头，把因发情热而隆起的腺体露出来。

李相赫的唇一点点挪动，从李汭燦的脸颊亲吻到颈侧，然后贴合到李汭燦的腺体，嘴唇干燥的触感刺激着李汭燦的神经。李相赫的手抚摸着李汭燦的脊椎，从肩胛骨一路抚摸至尾椎，最后停留在柔软的臀肉，小幅度揉搓着。

李相赫把下巴搁在李汭燦那的颈窝里，一只手触到小omega的勃起，他的指尖划过顶端，又上下反复地套弄着。李汭燦的喘息变了调，小腹紧绷，呜咽声中带了更多情动的意味。

“礼尚往来。”李相赫也被信息素蛊惑，他拉过李汭燦的手，让小omega有点肉感的手包裹住自己毫无遮挡了的灼热。这种感觉很神奇，就像是闯进了远古洞穴，让人想要前突后进地持续探索。

李相赫的唇又挪到李汭燦颈侧，亲吻着李汭燦的腺体，他张开嘴。

“啊......”

犬齿猛地刺破腺体表皮，alpha的信息素顺着腺体源源不断进入omega的身体，信息素的交融让李汭燦全身痉挛，他大口大口喘着气，眼角蓄满了生理性泪水，那个地方因为情动流出了更多的透明体液，洇湿了蓝白色的床单。

李汭燦睡着了，在alpha的令人沉静的味道中睡着了。

李汭燦身上白浊的液体几近干涸。李相赫第一次接触omega的身体有些无措，他用公主抱把李汭燦抱进自己的房间，又回头去到李汭燦房间，把带着白浊脏污的床单扔进卫生间洗衣机。他拧了热毛巾出来，小心擦拭李汭燦身上的痕迹。

经过热毛巾的擦拭，李汭燦的小腹湿漉漉的，水汽混合了葡萄香，不免让李相赫走神。这是他的omega，即便只是临时标记，彼此没有任何束缚的临时关系。他苦笑一声，给李汭燦盖上被子，把房间暖气调高了两度，然后拿着换洗衣物进了浴室。

李相赫刚刚收到SKT的邀约，不出意外下个学年起他就要办理休学，住到SKT基地参加训练，而在春天的比赛里，他就能够登上赛场。

今天白日里上学间隙，他给自己奶奶打了电话，提了一下休学去做职业选手的事，电话那端的奶奶跟他说支持他去做他想做的事，只是在挂断前叹了气，希望不要因为父亲失败的婚姻而只一心追求梦想，放弃感情。

李相赫没有任何反驳或是解释，只有沉默。他实在没有信心能够拥有一段不会变质的感情，他也没有信心能够组建家庭，所以他不能给omega任何承诺，即便他真的有些喜欢汭燦。

还好，还好，只是临时标记。

他没有完全失控。

李汭燦醒来的时候，房间里很昏暗。窗帘被紧紧地拉上，房间里的顶灯没有开，只开了盏床头昏黄的小夜灯。

李汭燦从床上猛地坐起来，身上非常干爽，但颈侧微微疼痛的齿痕提醒他刚才的的确确被李相赫临时标记了。

第二性别对人的直接影响就是，作为omega的李汭燦无法抗拒信息素分泌带来的生理本能，他想被自己的alpha拥抱、亲吻。想到这里，他腾地红了脸。

李汭燦套上床头的睡衣走出房间。

李相赫听见拖鞋声，从厨房里朝外说了一句，“汭燦，晚饭做好了。”紧接着就把饭菜端了出来。

两个人坐在餐桌前，李相赫摸了摸李汭燦的额头，体温好像降下来了，发情热被暂时控制了，“汭燦，omega抑制剂我已经从药店买回来了，放在你的房间里。”

李汭燦抬头看李相赫，“相赫哥，临时标记没有用吗？”

“不是，临时标记只能缓解你这一次的发情热。现在还不清楚你的发情生理周期是多久，下次发情热我就帮不上你了。”

“相赫哥，你......”

“我马上要休学去做电竞选手。”李相赫说得有些艰难，“下周我会退租，我已经和你妈妈联系了。”

分离来得猝不及防，这对刚刚被临时标记的omega来说，有些残忍。

李相赫接着说：“你会找到更好的alpha，忘记今晚吧。”

他们吃饭的时候没再说话，沉默地像是陌生人。

等到李汭燦放下筷子，李相赫站起来收餐具，李汭燦突然开口问：“相赫哥，那你愿意标记我吗？不是临时标记的那种。”

李相赫收拾碗筷的手顿了一下，“汭燦，你不需要因为临时标记带来的生理依赖而赔上一生。”

“不是，哥，如果是你的话，我愿意的。”李汭燦说得干脆又果断。

李相赫心脏发酸，他想抱抱李汭燦，但他没有，“即使你是omega，你的爱情也不要因为信息素而卑躬屈膝。我不愿意标记你，也不想标记你。”

李汭燦没再答话，他回到自己的房间，床单已经被换过，换成了铺着向日葵的黄色床单。他钻进被子，整个人蜷缩起来，用力呼吸，嗅着身上尚未散去的李相赫的杉木味道。

杉木味道很温柔，温柔地让人沉沦，这信息素似有若无亲密的相拥却也像花刺。这半年的同居和短暂混乱的临时标记，是李汭燦偷来的欢愉，而这份欢愉马上就要画下句点。

李相赫离开的那一天，并没有知会李汭燦。

他整理了不多的衣物与杂书，从卫生间拿走了一块鹅黄色毛巾，但他没有带走伞桶里面的透明雨伞。

下午放课回家的李汭燦，看着一室寂静，站在玄关没有动弹。

窗外的天空一点点沉浸，浸入灯火阑珊。瑰色吞没浅蓝，又被深蓝侵蚀。

“今天晚上吃什么好呢？”李汭燦想，“一个人的话，叫炸酱面外卖也不错。”

后记——

后来，身为Faker的李相赫在出道当年取得了职业生涯第一个世界冠军，出道即巅峰。

而在李相赫加入SKT的第二年年末，SKT迎来了一个新练习生，外界猜测纷纷，这位新来的最擅长刺客英雄的Scout到底是打野练习生还是中单练习生。

SKT训练室里，李相赫看着李汭燦在他面前嘴巴一张一合，“你好，Faker前辈，我是SKT新来的中单练习生，Scout。”

李相赫笑了，冬季不融雪的汉拿山等来了他的三月。


End file.
